50 Crazy Kids!
by King Hetalia
Summary: When a week of world meetings just so happen to be in America, one of his kids gets lost. Causing a few misperceptions, complications, and England living with America? (Updated, T for good measure!)
1. A Calm Introduction

America couldn't believe how much trouble his kids had caused while he was away. Many board games and along with there pieces were in shambles, it looked like a war zone. He could also hear loud music coming from the other room.

"How the hell did this happen?! Didn't I tell Delaware to watch everyone?!" He said to himself.

Avoiding stepping on little figurines, puzzle pieces, cards, darts, he made his way over to the door and heard some of his kids.

"Oh no! What's going to happen to Anna!" Hawaii exclaimed, worried for the fictional character.

"It's okay! She has to be okay! Right?!" Alaska said, clearly worried.

Opening the door America saw around 10 of his youngest together Hawaii, Alaska, Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Utah, Wyoming, Idaho, Washington, and Montana. All ten of them were snuggling up with each other, one big blanket over all of them. The curtains were covering the windows slightly, just barely did the sun peak through onto the sides of the room. 'Frozen' was playing and the kids all looked very engrossed in the movie, as he had gotten a early copy of the movie just for them.

Deciding not to interrupt them Alfred walks out, his children were so cute sometimes, he couldn't believe they were his. Walking out to a different hallway he heard very loud noise coming from a few doors down.

"Huh?" America walked into the room to see the 13 colonies all playing Just Dance, some just singing along to the music. Almost immediately Georgia ran over to him and hugged him, "Welcome home, Daddy!" She exclaimed happily. She was always excited to see her father, she was the fourth youngest of the 13. She would always have some type of food or movie she made and give it to him, she was always such a adorable girl.

"Lookie everyone! Daddy is back from his trip to that Frog Country!" Georgia called to the 12 others. New York and New Jersey smiled and walked over to their dad, welcoming him back home from his trip. Delaware and Pennsylvania also walked over to greet him but a little argument ensued between the two. Yep, America thought this day was going a bit to smoothly.

"You barely make any money, dumbass!" Pennsylvania argued with her elder brother.

"Well at least I'm not such a money spender that I have to ask my brothers and sisters for help to pay for stuff!" Delaware argued back with.

"Guys, I just got back, come on.." Alfred whimpered, he didn't exactly to deal with his eldest children. Delaware was quite small for his age, most humans would think him to be a five year old. Though, he never understood how they thought that, he dressed much like a grown-up.

"Hey, guys can you all clean up the living room? I need to find the others. Oh! Don't bother the ten youngest, they are watching Frozen in the movie room." Alfred told them.

A few yes replied while a few others groaned, "Hey Daddy? Can I start cookin' dinner? Me and Georgia can handle it!" Virginia asked.

"Alright but keep and eye on Georgia, make sure she doesn't burn herself on accident."

"Okay, thank you Daddy!" Virginia ran back over to Georgia and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the kitchen. He was so thankful that he didn't have to cook, these kids were always one step ahead of him.

Now, he just had to worry about the middle children, they were the chaos makers. Texas, California and Florida were masters at causing trouble but when you put New York, California, Florida, Texas, Georgia, Wisconsin, and North and South Carolina all together? You have yourself a category five hurricane on your hands, no one can stop them besides Alfred but that's only when he's had enough.

Walking through 7 other rooms, America assume that they weren't on the first floor of the house. Heading up the stair case, Alfred began to hear screaming. Immediately his fatherly instincts took over, running towards the screams he burst through the door. "ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU HURT?!" America shouted, Florida was dancing on his bed, North and South Carolina were in the middle of an argument, and California and Texas were screaming in pain on the floor with two large bumps on there heads.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at their Dad, "We're okay." they all said in unison.

"What's wrong Papa?" North and South asked, with worried tones.

"I- Tex, Cali, what happened?" America walked over to his two children who were on the ground in pain. Squatting down next to them he sat them up, and rubbed their backs.

"Howdy Pa, sorry for makin' you worry.." Texas said, "We accidentally hit each other in the heads with our water guns.." California said ashamedly, if America was honest, he would have thought worse had happened.

Sighing Alfred helped his two children up, "Okay, here's what going on. I need you guys to find your brothers and sisters around the house and tell them to go watch Frozen with the youngest in the movie room. If you're going to make noise then go sit in the living room, okay?" America told them.

"Okay Dad!" Was said throughout the room. Alright, now that they were distracted, he was going to get some work done.

**_A/N_**

**_I think this is probably going to be my only actual continued series, I have quite a few ideas for it. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this, please comment ideas and what states are your favorites!_**


	2. The trouble begins

"Daddy! Someone is calling you!!!" Alabama yelled as she jumped up and down on his bed, causing him to be jostled around.

"Awake up! Awake up! Awake up!" Mississippi demanded, laughing could be heard from Georgia and Tennessee in the background.

"Daddy, they keep calling! We don't know what they want!" North and South Carolina said in unison.

"Fine, I'm up! I'm up!" Sitting up, America was handed the phone by North Carolina. South Carolina held of to her twin sisters hand with worry. This was quite unusual for him to be called so early in the morning, only his southern states were up.

Answering the call America said "Hello?" his voice seemed groggily.

The voice immediately replied _"The hell are you not here for?! Hmm?!" You know what? I don't even want to know!" _England was angry at him, but for what?!

America cleared his throat and asked "What did I do?!"

"_There is a meeting today, dumbass! It's even in your own country and you forgot?!!"_ America couldn't believe that he'd forgotten about it, he was so focused on his children that he forgot.

America laughed and said "I'll be there in a bit, I got really distracted the other day with something. Hahaha!"

England was silent for a moment, then replied _"J-just get here! Idiot!"_ and hung up.

Putting his phone down, America finally got a good look at his little southern belles. They were all in cute little superhero and supervillain themed jammies, Georgia had Wonder Woman, Alabama had She-Hulk, North and South Carolina had Super Woman. Meanwhile, the only boy in the room besides himself was Tennessee, he had on his favorite supervillain, Poison Ivy.

"Okay guys! Daddy has to go and get to a meeting, so I want you guys to stay here. Okay?" America announced.

"Yes Daddy! I'll make sure to tell everyone when they wake up!" Alabama said.

The states quickly shuffled their way out of his room and into the hall way, closing his room behind them. Getting up, America got ready quickly and ran out the door after he noticed what time it was. While running he saw Texas sitting on the couch in Batman jammies, watching SpongeBob. He wanted to laugh, what a cute sight.

"Bye! Love you guys! Uh- make sure to lock the door, don't let anyone in! And I- Uh- stay safe! America ran out the door as he heard several Stay safe's and Love you's. Running to his car America drove out of the driveway and in to the road quickly but safely.

~~~~

America made it! Thank goodness this meeting wasn't too far away from his house but that's something that also worried him. What if they found out about his kids? They could use his wonderful kids as advantages against him, they could even take them away from him! That was a horrible thought that he didn't want to think about again.

Bursting through to doors several growls and groans could be heard from everyone in the room. "THE HERO IS HERE!" America shouted loudly. Laughing at the frustration on everyone's faces he sat down.

Germany quickly asked for a explanation on why he was late, "The Hero was busy being too awesome to be here!" America flashed a smile at everyone.

~~~~

Everything was chaotic as usual, after having enough Germany calls lunch break and storms out of the room. Of course Italy followed behind him to comfort him.

America sat in his chair laughing after he was made fun of for his burger eating habit as he munched on one. France was behind him, making flirty remarks about how tall America was and England was cussing at France.

Suddenly, Alfred's phone starts ringing. "Boss, you have a incoming call."

Quickly answering his phone America stood up and walked into the corner of the room. America was worried, very worried, this NEVER happened.

_"Hayy daddy- *hiccup* soo I don't know wheres I am-"_ giggles filled his ear, and with that worry and rage came along with it. "Where the hell are you?!" America never got angry unless he was worried about his children or something happened without him knowing. The other countrie were quite frightened, had America ever spoken that way to them before? No, never. Who the hell was he talking too?!

North Dakota was in deep shit, very deep shit, when America had yelled he knew his days on this beautiful Earth were over. Tears spilled out of his eyes, was Daddy so angry at him the he'd stop seeing the light of day? He hated when his dad was mad, oh how he wished he didn't call.

Hearing loud sobs from his phone Alfred immediately regretted how hard he was on the boy. "Nononono- Please don't cry! Just tell Daddy where you are and what happened." Trying to distract North was the best that he could do at the moment.

Suddenly North Dakota's sobs got even louder, _"South! Souths l-left me!!!" _

"W-what? She wouldn't do that too you, you know that." America didn't understand, why would his sister leave him all alone?

_"She ddiiddd!"_ North's sobs were getting louder by the second, suddenly North gasped. _"I-I see your car! Da-ddy! I'm coming in!"_

Immediately an alarm went off in Americas head, the other countries were here! What if they saw North and kidnapped him?! What if they decided to use his little boy as a way to get to him?!?!

~~~~

**Hey guys! sorry it was a bit late bit I was at school.. /**

**Anyway, Thank you ****_FallingMapleRose _for commenting! I'll add you in my thank you note book! I didn't expect you to comment, for anyone to comment actually. So thank you for helping encourage me to finish this chapter quickly! 3**


	3. Caught with kids

America was in full blown war mode, he's dad senses were off the charts. Looking around America saw how everyone was looking at him, "I have to go-"

"Who were you talking too?" France asked, "I haven't ever seen you so angry, but what did you mean by: Daddy?" England asked. Great, they were bombarding him with questions and now they absolutely knew something was wrong with his phone call.

Wait a second, they heard him say Daddy? Fuck, fuck, fuck, they knew! What was he going to do? Should he become an isolated country again? Everyone was looking at him expecting answers, oh God! His little boy North Dakota was here, what would they do if the-

Suddenly, the door opened.

A little kid, that looked to be around 6 walked into the room. His hair was a golden color with brown highlights that looked to be natural. You could see he had braces along with perfectly white teeth. The child's eye's were filled to the brim with tears, his cheeks were red and his baby blue eyes shined.

"DADDY!!!!" The little child ran twords America, America got down on his knees and let the child run into his arms.

"Who is this child, America?" China asked, he was curious to why this child called him 'Daddy' and were it came from. England looked like he was in a state of shock while he looked at the little boy and America interact. France was also in wonder to who this child was, more importantly, why did he just call America 'Daddy'?

Scooping the child up in his arms America tried soothing him. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here..." He whispered, god only knows what the child was thinking after being lost for who knows how long.

"Dad-dy! I wanna go hhoommee!" North cried, as he clung onto Americas bomber jacket. "You gotta be strong for me, okay? You'll be home in a little while." America cooed back to him. Poor North, he'd never been alone like that in the hundreds of years he'd been alive. North was always with his twin sister, the two were practically inseparable but this time one of them got lost.

North was now sitting in Americas arms, with his face in the crook of his neck. His cries were slowing and his breathing was returning to normal, on the verge of sleep. America looked up at his fellow countries, all of them were watching him. Could they give him a little break? Just for one moment?

"America! Who is this child!?" Germany asked as he walked into the room, with Italy behind him. America quickly looked at him with a glare, "Shhhh! He's falling asleep, be a bit quieter.." America roughly whispered as he rubbed North's back.

"G-germany! Doesn't the baby look kinda like America?" Italy whispered to Germany in a little frantic tone. Germany's eyes widened, the boy did from what he could see, the resemblance was definitely there.

England still looked shocked, the child's eyes reminded him of America when he was younger so much. Who was th- No it's not possible for America to have a colony, then was this child something else related to America? Countries can have children, it wasn't possible, so- Why can't he figure it out?!

"A-America, who is this child? We need to know if he's going to disrupting our meetings." England asked in a hushed tone. America looked back over to England, "H-he's my son.." In a very hushed tone and turned his head down to the child's back. There wasn't a point in trying to hide them anymore, they would find out sooner or later.

England just stood there, t-his child was America's? He was America's, holy hell. Why the hell is he so upset over this? What's wrong? All America has is a child, it not like he- he.. Why couldn't he say it? What was wrong with him?

Quickly, America got up with his son still in his arms, sleeping. "I-I'm going home.." Alfred said as he started to walk away.

England wanted to know more and he was going to find out more, whether or not America liked it or not. "Amer- America I want to come as well!" England asked refusing to back down. America looked him in the eyes and sighed, "Okay, you can come with me, just- just be quiet." America warned the english nation.

Walking over to his car, America sighed. He didn't have a car seat, looking over at England, this was the best chance to tell England while in the car. "England, hey dude. Can I ask for a favor?" America whispered, England looked up from his have nodding quickly. "Can you carry North for me? He's too little to sit in a actual seat and I don't have a car seat on hand.."

"Yes, I'll hold him.." England couldn't help but be a bit awkward, he just learned that America had a son..

America and England quickly got in, after a few minutes of silence went by England started getting used to the child in his arms. He felt- at home? It was odd, why was just holding this child calming him?

As the car turned, hair went into the child's face. England looked down at his child's face, quickly brushing the hair away. His? What did he mean by that? Damn, what was wrong with him?! He shouldn't be thinking such things.

America suddenly spoke up, "We're almost home, you'll be able ask all the questions you want once we are there. Just don't freak out, okay?"

What the bloody hell did America mean by that? He almost just had a spasm just hearing that Alfred had a child, a baby! Why was this child down there crying anyway?

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I am so thankful to Hetalia101Boy, and Je Ne Sais Quoi for commenting! I'm happy that you are all enjoying this story, I'm very excited about continuing it. Also, Je Ne Sais Quoi, I'll totally add in D.C. and Puerto Rico, and maybe mention a few other territories. Oh! There is also going to be similarities between England and the 13 colonies that will be talked about in the next few chapters! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and make sure to give your opinions on each chapter, that would help me a lot.**

**Welp, I've said to much, peace!**


	4. Just Wonderful

After the ride home America felt exhausted, he felt as if he could fall asleep as soon as he stepped into his house. England was silent the whole ride, he must have a lot of questions that he doesn't know how to ask.

Before opening the door America stopped to look at England, "Dude, don't freak out too much.. okay? I know it's a lot to take in but I'm about as tired as my little boy there." He said pointing to North Dakota.

Opening the door, America was greeted to a crying South Dakota. "D-Da-da!!! I lost N-north!" South was balling, her cute face was a mess and her dress looked dirty.

"Aww, baby, it's okay.." Alfred cooed to South, picking her up he soothed her. "Your brother found me at work, he's here, see?" America pointed to the man that South had some how overlooked. England had North in his arms, asleep.

"How 'bout we get changed and have a nap?" Alfred said as he brushed South Dakotas hair to her side. Nodding, South looked at her brother, making sure he was okay.

"I'll get her changed, can you take him to his room to get changed? Their room has a North and South Dakota sign on it, you can't miss it." America told England

"Ah, alright. Do you know where his pajamas are?" England asked.

"Oh yeah, hehehe, we actually lay out outfits for the day so you just have to look on the dresser for them." America replied.

England nodded and walked down the hall Alfred pointed down. Walking by countless doors with the names of Americas states he finally saw the sign Alfred was talking about.

Opening the door, England was amazed at the beautiful childrens room. The wall was covered in cute, childish designs of trees, grass, butterflies, and fireflies. The twins bed was overflowing with light blue pillows of all shapes and sizes, with a light blue bedspread. Their dressers were brown with even more grassy designs. An old style television sat in the corner on a little stand, with pillows where they would sit.

Walking over to the dresser, England saw a little pair of pajamas with Superman on them. Grabbing them he walked over to the bed and carfully set North Dakota down.

England didn't want to wake the poor lad up but he had too, slightly shaking North to wake him up.

"Huhh?" North looked up at the older man that stared down at him. Squinting, North could tell this wasn't his Father but this man seemed like someone he could trust.

"Hello lad, I'm sorry for waking you but you have to get changed to go to bed." England felt terrible for waking the cute child up.

"Oh, okay.." North Dakota trusted this man though he didn't understand exactly why..

~O~

After helping North change, he helped the child into bed for his nap while they waited for America to come back with South.

"Do you and your sister get along well?" England asked, he didn't exactly know what to talk about with this child.

"Y-yeah, we are always together. Like North and South Carolina, they even say the same things." North giggled.

"What do you mean? Who are North and South Carolina? Aren't they states?" England had questions and talking to a child that knew the answers was probably low on his list.

North Dakota sat up a bit, "They are twins like me and South but they're my sisters. I have lots of sisters and brothers, all of us together make 55!"

"W-what?" England's eyes were wide with shock, his face became pale. Surely this child was over exaggerating, America couldn't possibly take care of that many children.

North was oblivious to England's shock and kept going, "Yeah! Everyone is from different places too! Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachu-"

Suddenly, England fainted.

~O~

It had taken forever to get South Dakota in her "jammies". Walking up to North and South room Alfred opened the door to see North Once again with tears in his eyes with England on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" America yelled, North had England's head in his lap and his small hand held Arthur's.

"I-I don't know, Daddy! He suddenly just passed out!" North trusted England, though he barely knew him.

Letting South Dakotas hand, America rushed over to England. "Try to take a nap, I'll deal with this okay?" America said while he picked up England.

Nodding the twins watched their Father walk out with the other man in his arms. "Who is that, North? He seems important to Daddy.." South asked.

Grabbing his sister's hand North replied, "I- I don't know, he seemed really nice, maybe he is going to be our Mommy? I hope so."

South looked at her brother in question, "But why would he be our Mommy?"

"Because! We've never met any of Daddy's friends before, this is the first time he's brought someone here! Oh! Maybe if we wish for him to be our Mommy then it'll come true!" North smiled, it was innocent with all pure intentions.

South smiled as well, "Okay!"

~O~

Alfred set Arthur on his bed, why would he pass out like that? North said it was suddenly so there must of not been a reason for it, maybe North said something he wasn't supposed too? Alfred couldn't blame the child, even if he was 200 years old he was still young and naive.

God, America needed some coffee, that was probably the only thing that would keep him wake at this point. At the same time, leaving England would be terrible if he were to wake up.

After while, America couldn't think straight. Taking off his shirt he got into bed next to Arthur, deciding to take a nap.

~O~

"Hey Texas, do you wanna play tag? We haven't played in a while!" California asked with a sly grin.

"Aw you bet! I'mma kick your butt this time, for sure!" Texas shouted as he started to run at California, the second and third biggest states running after each other. Yep, this was bound to cause a little bit of havoc around the mansion.

Running past New Mexico, Hawaii, and Alaska, Texas and California felt several temperatures at once. "Alaska! You should try to stop being so cold!" California said last as she ran by them.

Immediately the two starting running even faster, they would just feel that Alaska was running after them.

Soon they made it to the living room to see Georgia, Tennessee, Alabama, Mississippi, North and South Carolina were all sitting around the coffee table playing "Chutes and Ladders".

A large thud sound came from right in front of them, Virginia. She looked pissed off, her thin eyebrows scrunched up, her greenish blue eyes emanating dominance. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair, Alfred even told her that she looked a little like her Mother once but she never got the answer of who that was.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Virginia asked in a slight southern along with a bit of a british accent.

Looking at her older sister California stopped in her tracks, soon after she felt Texas crash into her and Alaska fall into the two as well. They all looked up at their sister, was she going to tattle on them? They weren't allowed to run inside the house because of an incident back a few years ago.

Sighing, Virginia let go of her frustration, she smiled. "Go run around outside and make sure to wipe your feet before you come into the house after. We can't have another mess like last time, Daddy got pretty mad at us."

Smiling up at their sister they got up and took off outside to continue their game of tag.

Turning around, Virginia saw Massachusetts behind her. "You heard them too, huh?"

Massachusetts put his hands on his hips, "Yes, it's quite annoying to hear such loud foot steps from across the house. Also, don't tell New York I was here, if you absolutely need me I'll be in the basement watching Scooby-Doo."

Virginia laughed, "There's no need to be such a masshole to New York, you know that."

Massachusetts grinned while he walked away he said "I take pride in that insult."

~O~

"New Jersey! I deadass can't find my fruit roll-ups, if I don't have one in a few I'll be- I'm gonna cry!!!" New York was shouting at the top of his lungs.

New Jersey couldn't believe he had to put up with this, the two hated each other but were always together. "Can't I just leave??!??!"

New York looked back at his brother, "Wah? Noooo! You can't leave me too!!"

"I feel like I missed the subway! My heart!" New York put is hand over his heard dramatically.

New Jersey sighed, "Leave the acting and movies to Georgia.."

~O~

Rhode Island couldn't believe he was doing this, why did he agree to this?

Florida had made a large slingshot out of one of their trees in the backyard. Of course Rhode was dragged into his younger brothers mischievous plan to launch a human across the world.

Rhode didn't think HE was the one going to get launched around the world from Florida's makeshift slingshot that didn't look stable AT ALL.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Rhode Island hated this idea, no not even that he dreaded it.

"Nonsense! This will be awesome, you'll be home by dinner time and you can tell me all about Italy when you get back." Florida smiled as he loosely put a bike helmet on his head and gave Rhode a parachute.

Rhode liked the idea of Italy but he might as well die after getting shot out of the worlds atmosphere, but Florida couldn't read the atmosphere so he probably thinks is doesn't exist.

Laughing, Florida sadistically, "Get ready for launch!"

_A/N_

**ZeroBlanks: Sorry guys but I'm only going to be able to upload maybe three chapters a week.**

**New Mexico: So you're just lazy?**

**ZeroBlanks: No! I just have stuff to do..**

**New Mexico: Is that why you made this chapter longer then your previous ones?**

**ZeroBlanks: Yep, so there is no reason to complain for anything. Can you finish this off New Mexico?**

**New Mexico: Yeah, okay. So I hope you guys liked this episode and keep liking this series. Make sure to follow and heart this book to get updates and help encourage Zero! Bye!**


	5. Mommy!

Waking up wasn't the best part of the day for England but today had got to be the most embarrassing one. England was being held from behind by strong slightly tan arms, knowing exactly who it was, he screamed.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BLOODY GIT!!!" England's eyes were wide, his face was flushed a strong shade of red and his hair was messy.

America's eyes shot open, alarmed at the screams from England to get him go. "Stop yellin' it's to early to be this loud.. The kids might hear ya.." slightly blushing, as his voice was groggily with a southern drawl.

England quickly stood up and stopped yelling, his hand was over his face to cover up his extremely flushed face. His clothes were different as well, meaning that Alfred had changed him. Asking in a quiet embarrassed voice "C-can I change into something else?"

America hugged a pillow, and watched England to much of his embarrassment. Letting the pillow go, Alfred stood up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. "Here ya go, I'mma had down stairs and make breakfast.."

The clothing was much larger then England's usual clothes, but he had to make do with what he had. Quickly changing, Arthur peeked out into the long hall way. Remembering what North Dakota told him, England walked down the hall cautiously. If he did run into any of these children, what would he say? What would he do for that matter?

Making his way down the hall England ended up in a large living room, the coffee table in the middle of the room was covered in a game that had little ladders and slides. Turning to the left he saw the kitchen, America was making homemade pancakes. Several kids surrounded America, most of them being girls with 3 boys.

"Daddy, where are my crayons? I can't find 'em!" A little boy with blond hair with bright brown eyes asked. He had coloring sheets in his small hands, with some pencils.

Thinking for a moment, America replied "I think they are in the playroom, Colorado said something about moving the drawing stuff in there. Also, try looking under the table."

"Thank you, Daddy!" The kid ran out of the room, with coloring sheets, pencils, and all.

"Daddy, can I have another peach? I'll make pecan pie later!" A little girl with dark brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, in a green dress bribed.

"Sorry Georgia, but you gotta start eating right. You can't just eat Peaches, Pecans, and Peanuts, for the rest of your life, you know that." America smiled down at the child briefly and kept adding pancakes to the large stacks that he's already made.

Georgia puffed her cheeks out, "Then can I have a peanut?" Laughing, America said yes and have her one. "Can you make sure Texas and Louisiana aren't fighting? I gotta finish this up."

Georgia smiled at her dad and said "Okay!" and skipped out into a different room.

Walking into the kitchen, England looked around, what caught his eye the most was the fridge. The fridge had many years of childrens drawing's all over it, ABC fridge magnets held every single one.

"America, how many are there?" England asked as he looked studied the drawings.

Alfred once again slid a pancake on to a pile of even more, sighing America replied. "There is 55, if you wanna count my territories.."

This time, England was calmer about it. "How long ha-"

"Mommy?!" Georgia shouted, why did she just call him mother? He was male!

America's eyes widened, "G-Georgia!"

Tears spilled down the little girls face, her cheeks were red and her smile was big. Georgia ran over and hugged England's stomach "Mommy! I missed you much! Please don't ever leave us again! I don't wanna fight you anymore!"

England was frozen in place, why was this cute little girl trying to proclaim that he was her mother? "Would you please let go of me and tell me who you are?"

America quickly walked over and picked up the little girl England presumed to be Georgia. "Shh, it's okay.." Alfred cooed to her.

"America! Who is she? Why is she calling me her Mother?" England demanded for a answer

Georgia's cry's suddenly became sobs, "Mommy! I didn't wanna leave ya but the taxes! They started makin' me sick, my people! They were so upset!"

England's stomach started to squeeze itself, realization hit him like bricks. "She- is she the personification of Georgia?"

~O~

Zero: So, I haven't updated in a while... Yeah, imma take responsibility! (Im so sorry this chapter is short!) *pulls up big boy pants*

Georgia: Zero couldn't think of anything else to continue the story, but thats because of writers block!

Zero: I'm sorry guys! Also, thank you to anyone who commented! It really motivated me to at least force myself to write my random thoughts.

Georgia: I'm happy Mommy is back!

Zero: So, you guys are probably wondering why Georgia is featured the most here, well..

_!History Stuff that I Included!_

Georgia was the only colony to really, not want to leave Great Britain. They needed protection when they were younger, but in reality, Georgia was a wall of sorts to keep the spanish out. ~(That will come up later!!!) Georgia was a punching bag for both the spanish and Indians in the area they were settling in.

I also, once stated that in one of the earlier chapters that Georgia was the fourth eldest but thats the order they signed the US Constitution. Georgia, in reality is the youngest of the 13 original colonies!

Georgia: Why do you know all of this about me?

Zero: uh- History Class? (I totally didn't do research for this story to motivate myself- haha..ha..)


	6. Washington!

"May I meet all of them?" England asked hesitantly, he was unsure what would happen if he were too but Georgia was his daughter, he needed to know if the others were like her.

America looked to the side and scratched his head, "You'll have to meet the newer ones first but, you might need a list of supplies to handle them.."

England looked up at the american, "The hell do you mean?" He asked as he brushed his hand through Georgia's hair.

Alfred walked over and sat down right in front of England, "They are a handful, you'll have to meet each one alone or they'll think your a bad person of some kind. They have had a few trust issues from their past instances with other people out of the family."

England wanted to know what this past incident was but he didn't want to pry any further information from America. There was only two things he needed to ask now, "America, what should I ask them first? I'm probably nothing like your children, they must have very different interest then me."

Alfred couldn't believe England was actually worried about this, only the first 12 dislike him. "England, they'll like you and don't worry about what they like.. They will tell you but if you really need to try asking about their state mottos, they won't stop talking after that." America gave Arthur a thumbs up accompanied by a smile.

England nodded, his last question could wait for awhile. America stood up from his spot in front of England and said "Okay! You'll be meeting Washington first!"

~O~

England was nervous, all of these children must have some weird trait from America but what did Washington have? Arthur was clueless besides asking what this child's state motto was, were their mottos really that interesting? America had also given him a paper with the words "Let's not have this conversation." he had not a clue why but maybe he should give it to the states when something got out of hand? Maybe?

Soon enough Arthur heard a little knock on the door to the room he was in, there were pillows surrounding the rooms walls with two large windows. Toys were scattered around with a very cute homey feel to it, the floor was even covered in cute carpets here and there.

The door opened to reveal a little boy with a small stuffed dog, America had told him that Washington was one of the few youngest, the 42 to be exact. The little boy spoke up with a clear and loud voice, "Hi! Daddy told me to come up here and meet you.. You are good right? I-if you aren't then I want you t-to leave!"

England quickly said no and told him he was a good guy, "I'm good! I'm a- uh.. Friend, yes..friend of your father's!"

The state looked up and down Arthur, hoping to see no aggression from him, seeing none he walked over to England and sat down next to him.

"So, what's your name Sir?" Washington asked, as he looked up into Englands dark emerald eyes.

"Ah, how rude of me.. I'm- I'm Arthur." England introduced himself, he hadn't noticed that he had been holding his breath.

"That's okay Arthur! I'm Washington! I'm the only state named after a president but my little brother DC is named after him too but he's not a state!" Washington proclaimed happily, his eyes were a light blue but looked to be a bit green.

"Oh really? Hmm, what is your state motto Washington?" England asked nervously, this child seemed open but not too open about talking to him.

Washington's light blue eyes brightened, "My state motto is.." he quickly stood up and shouted "Alki! That means Bye and Bye! It means that we will see each other again some day in the far future!"

Washington then scratched the back of his head and whispered "But it's not really official because my people are a little busy.."

England then finally decided, "I'm going to be living with you for awhile so you can always come up here and talk with me while I'm not talking with anyone else." Washington flashed a bright white smile and said "Okay! Arthur!"

~O~

America walked into the room where England and Washington were in, hoping that they got along well enough.

"Hey gu-" he stopped, he saw something that he just couldn't believe. England and Washington were sitting under the large teddy bear in the corner on the playroom with a blanket draped over them, while light colored pillows surrounded them. Washington had his little dog stuffed animal in his arms while he snuggled up close to Arthur.

Quickly running over to the room besides the playroom America grabbed a camera and ran back over to take a few pictures to save in his newest scrapbook.

~O~

Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait but I've had a few things to deal with, nothing bad just distractions! You can always point out spelling errors because I know there are MANY chapters that I should fix but I haven't yet.

**~History Stuff- Kinda~**

**Washington State has an OBSESSION with dogs, you can take your dog with you almost anywhere. Thus making me give him a little doggy plushie!**

**I personally have never met a Washingtonian but I think they are probably really nice since they are extremely close to Canada.**


End file.
